


Колыбельная состояний

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на WTF Combat 2015 для команды One Direction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Колыбельная состояний

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015 для команды One Direction.

Зейн не просыпается полностью, лишь немного выплывая из крепкого сна в поверхностную дрему. Кто-то шуршит одеялом рядом с ним, сражаясь с добротно заправленным под матрас пододеяльником и сдавленно ругаясь. Зейн не хочет просыпаться. Кто бы это ни был, если бы ставил себе целью разбудить — разбудил бы. Если не будят, значит, можно спать. Сами разберутся.  
Он чувствует, проваливаясь обратно в сон, как к его спине прижимается теплое тело, как дыхание согревает шею и как волосы щекочут плечо, но не утруждает себя анализом. Все просто — к его голеням прижимаются ледяные ступни. Это Луи.  
Луи ерзает, устраиваясь, вжимаясь в Зейна так, что сдвигает его с места, и Зейн ворчит. Луи замирает.  
Зейн не смотрит на будильник, чтобы не оказалось, что спать осталось двадцать минут.

Он просыпается до звонка будильника, почти выспавшись. Можно закрыть глаза и поспать еще, и весь день ходить разбитым после суровой побудки. Зейн решает встать, но решить оказывается проще, чем воплотить задуманное: ему даже повернуться не удается. Память отзывается полуфантомным воспоминанием о том, что кто-то ночью приходил к нему спать, и Зейн, почему-то зажатый с двух сторон, оглядывается, чуть не врезаясь подбородком в макушку Луи. Зейн хмыкает — не приснилось, значит. Луи так делает, когда не может заснуть один или мерзнет, несмотря на одеяла, или неважно себя чувствует. Иногда он просыпается раньше Зейна и уходит, не поднимая потом эту тему, иногда настойчиво будит среди ночи, но чаще просто забирается под бок и засыпает до утра.  
Это, впрочем, не объясняет, почему вперед Зейн тоже не может сдвинуться. Под приподнятым одеялом обнаруживается Гарри, тихо похрапывающий в подушку. Зейн не помнит, когда он пришел.  
Можно попытаться выкрутиться и перелезть через Гарри, избежать очереди в душ, — Зейн не верит, что они пойдут мыться в свои номера, а вот выжить его из собственной ванной могут легко, — и успеть покурить в окно. А можно с трудом перевернуться на спину, притянуть к себе Луи, легко сдвигающегося с подушки на грудь Зейна, положить руку на спину Гарри и полежать так еще.  
Зейн остается.

Гарри просыпается первым. Начинает шевелиться под пальцами Зейна, рисующими узоры на голой спине, поворачивает голову, разлепляет глаза, с трудом фокусируя взгляд, и улыбается, начиная зевать.  
— Привет, — шепчет он хриплым со сна голосом. Переводит взгляд с Зейна на Луи.  
— Привет, — отвечает Зейн и притягивает Гарри поближе, чтобы запустить ему пальцы в волосы. Гарри жмурится, как довольный котенок. — Ты откуда взялся?  
— Не мог заснуть. Проснулся и не смог заснуть обратно. Устал читать, пришел к тебе. А тут Лу, — Гарри душераздирающе зевает и чешет нос о ключицу Зейна. — Пора вставать?  
— Еще не пора, — успокаивает его Зейн. До будильника есть время. Гарри кивает и укладывается поудобней, целует Луи в щеку, Зейна куда-то в грудь и закрывает глаза. Луи, будто чувствуя, что на его территорию кто-то претендует, обнимает Зейна крепче, придвигается ближе и мычит во сне. Если Зейн начнет смеяться, как ему хочется, они оба проснутся, а он в кои-то веки готов бодрствовать один, дать им выспаться, поэтому только улыбается.

От писка телефона просыпается Луи. Не шевелится и не заговаривает, но Зейн слышит, как меняется его дыхание, кожей чувствует щекотку от ресниц, знает, что он пытается определить, просыпаться или нет. Зейн, протягивая руку за телефоном, обнимает его за плечи.  
— Спи, Лу, — шепчет он, прочитав сообщение от Лиама. Им отменяют утреннее интервью — неслыханный, редкий подарок. Луи неопределенно мычит, прижимаясь ближе. По какой бы причине он ни приходил спать к Зейну, он всегда обвивается вокруг него, как плющ.  
— Пора?  
— Нет, интервью отменили. Спи.  
Лу явно разрывается между желанием уснуть и рефлексом разобраться, в чем дело. Зейн обнимает его крепче, и Луи вздыхает, закрывая глаза, сжимает пальцы на его спине и нащупывает Гарри. Он забавно морщится, сводит недоуменно брови, но Зейн, фыркнув, не спешит ему подсказывать. Луи тычет рукой вслепую и добивается того, что Гарри недовольно стонет, тут же опознав его и успокоившись.  
Зейн разглаживает складку между его бровями указательным пальцем, помогая заснуть. Другой рукой он осторожно гладит Гарри по голове, убаюкивая.  
Так мало слов сказано этим утром, но им этого достаточно. Зейн живет и дышит пением, но такие колыбельные, для них двоих, он готов создавать молча и не шевелясь, чтобы не спугнуть настроение.


End file.
